Glass
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Theirs a darkness in Zanes daughter that she's no longer able to fight. So she thinks her only alternative is to leave. The ninja have to find a way to save her or Ninjago is doomed at the hands of Zanes daughter
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: I am going to apologize right now. 1. I upped the rating on this to T rather then the usual K+ simply because of the melancholy of this story. Its going to be a hell of a lot darker then the rest. But please be aware that it is the last save for an** **epilogue** **probably.**_

* * *

 _ **Glass**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Help**_

Ty understood from the moment she arrived on Ninjago that she wouldn't be there indefinitely. Even when Zane offered to be her father which was something she never expected of someone like him. Although he did have his moments were he was an ideal father other times he wasn't too sure how to do it. Which from Tys point of view she didn't really remember having a family to begin with. Not a lot of the time in her youth she was never happy. She was glad for her time with the ninja...even as it drew to a close. She honestly planned on distancing herself from them. Little by little leaving their hearts until they didn't realize she was gone. It would be easier on them if she did...but then two things unexpectedly happened.

A loud cry echoed down the hallway causing one person clad in black to jump up and go into another room quickly. Ty looked outside her room and looked into the room where there was a small makeshift crib made out of an old luggage case, and lots of blankets. She had no experience with babies, and she didn't really know what to do with them. Cole on the other hand seemed to be a natural born father to the baby. She wasn't to sure about the baby at all. She had at one point walked up to the baby and tried...she really tried to play with him as she saw Cole do before. She hadn't even touched the baby but he just started to wail. Ty left the room quickly as Cole ran in. So she never approached the baby again after she saw Cole look over the baby for any painful markings that she might have dealt. That hurt, the glare Cole gave her hurt, but she understood his apprehension since she was a rocket ready to blast off into oblivion.

Ty ran her fingers through her hair which was short now since it was cut in half by a man a few months ago. That battle still ran her blood cold since she had pulled that man's arm clean off his body. She could remember it well, even though she couldn't stop herself. She even went after Cole. Cole...was forced to advance on her to protect himself and everyone there.

Ty sighed looking down at her feet. In all honesty she wouldn't have had it any other way. She would have preferred that Cole had done it over anyone else. She couldn't have asked anyone else there to kill her. Specially Zane.

Ty felt someone's arms around her pulling her closer to him. She allowed this since it was pretty much the only thing to help her lately. The only thing pulling her back from her depression. Even her soul sister Hydi couldn't do it.

This was the second thing that happened.

"Hey…" Lloyds soft voice caused her to look up into his green eyes. "You okay?" He asked her. She shook her head and put her head under his chin. They had officially started to date. Much to Zanes discomfort. He had reluctantly allowed it simply because Ty didn't care what his opinion was on their relationship. She was only sorry that it wouldn't last forever like most would. She felt the darkness there, and it wasn't going away. Perhaps it was for the best that she didn't get to know the baby.

"The baby hates me." Her calm voice said as she walked into the kitchen.

"How can a baby hate you? He doesn't even know how to yet." Lloyd said pulling some eggs out of the fridge.

"I read that a baby has a sixth sense about people, and honestly...he's right." She said cracking eggs into a bowl. "I'm...broken. Every day no matter what I do, I feel a little more of me is gone. Even my glow isn't...strong enough. I don't know how much more Hydi can do to help me." Ty said whisking the eggs and adding milk to it.

"Hey your supposed to wait till an adult is in the kitchen to cook." Coles voice said from the door.

"So I guess I'd better wait for someone else then." She said mockingly. Cole chuckled bouncing the baby in his arms. A bottle sticking out of its mouth. His eyes were half open half closed.

"Its starting to get cold outside, might want to get some socks on him." Lloyd said looking down at the sleepy baby. It took one look at LLoyd and smiled still trying to suckle. A little milk drizzled down its cheek.

"Hey now look what you did to Coles arm." He chuckled grabbing a rag and wiped his cheek, and attempted to wipe Coles arm. Cole just shook his head.

"That's alright squirt. It's not like he doesn't do that a lot. It's almost like everyone can make him smile. He's just one happy baby." Cole said bouncing him again.

"Oh yeah? Watch this…" Ty said walking over to the baby whose eyes followed her. At first it looked as if he were alright with her being there. Ty looked rather surprised and just about walked away. But then as usual the baby's face scrunched up and began to cry.

"Ty...Ty no…" Cole watched Ty stand there for only a moment and she walked out of the room. Her partially made eggs sitting in a bowl next to the stove.

Hydi stood outside the temple wet clothing in a basket beside her. She was throwing another sheet over to the line when she felt someone pull their arms around her.

"Baby just doesn't get it does he?" Hydi said from where she was knowing perfectly well that her soul sister stood behind her.

"Seems a little impersonal to just keep calling him baby." Ty said sitting on the ground. She had grown a lot over the last few weeks. Her birthday frighted her to no end. It meant there was yet another year closer to the time she had to leave. But it was there and no matter what she could...she would be sixteen soon...Lloyd had just turned seventeen. She had lived with them for four years.

Four years since she landed on this oddly plastic planet. Even though she was different from them in every aspect they took her in. She had fingers, they had a clamp. Hair instead of plastic, she even had a nose and they didn't. Yet no one treated her any different. Even more so they included her in their family as if she were just like them. She discovered a year ago just what love meant and she knew she loved them so very much. Which is why it hurt her so much to leave. Yet she found it so much harder to step out that door. Because that road was starting to look more and more appealing.

"Yes it is impersonal to call him just baby. But who are we to judge? Its not like the baby will stay here permanently. Once we find out who the mother belongs to then they will take him back." Hydi said turning around and pulling her sister to her. "Stop that…" She whispered knowing what she was thinking of.

"I can't."

"He loves you Ty...do you want to leave Lloyd?" Hydi said knowing perfectly well that Ty staying would be for the best. Although she understood that the reason why Ty wanted to leave was just in case she did turn then she would hurt her family. If she were to hurt one or worse kill one...if for any way she were to come back from that hell then she would die inside anyways.

"He is why I have to go."

"If you go you'll surely change Ty. I can no longer hold that back. Its him alone."

"Hydi...I…" Ty swallowed not wanting the last bit to come out. Hydi looked up a little and bowed. She walked back toward the house with the empty basket.

"Okay...the kid don't like me either. I tried to hold the little bugger and it started to cry." Kai's voice said behind Ty. Ty turned and smiled.

"Its gotta be your hair...to spiky." Ty said smiling.

"You think so? I thought this change might help." Kai said with a smile that faltered.

Over the last two weeks Kai's smiles have been faked and Ty knew it. I would try so hard to talk to her like he was now. But his smiles would fade and he'd just stand there or hug her. She knew why, he knew she was in pain. He wanted so much to help her, but their was nothing he could do nor did he know how to stop it. But it was the fact that he was trying that kept her feeling the way she did. Safe. She felt safe with Kai. She walked forward hugging the man to her. He put his chin on top of her head.

"What do I do?" Kai whispered. His heart was breaking for her.

"Your doing it." She said swallowing hard trying to push the tears at bay.

Years ago if it weren't for Kai telling her that he loved her she wouldn't ever have known and would have kept going on thinking Kai just tolerated her. She actually thought he was a bit egotistical. Which he was mind you, but he can be egotistical about his family too...a bit to proud.

"Ty...you know we love you, and we won't ever do anything to hurt you intentionally." Kai said running his hands over her back feeling her tense.

"I know." She pulled away smiling up at her trying to hide the fact that she felt like she was losing everything.

"Ty!" It was Zane calling her back inside. Ty looked over her shoulder at him. His titanium coloring had been traded in for a holographic generator and she got to see what he looked like before.

"Coming!" She called out.

"Hey!" Kai said taking her hand and putting a tiny box into it. It was wrapped up in red and gold paper. "Happy birthday." He said Ty smiled at him and jumped forward kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Uncle Kai." Something she hadn't called him for some time now. She wanted him to know she will always see him that way.

Ty walked into the house to stand right next to her father. She was still a head shorter then he was. Which was find with her, that meant she still could hug him and still feel small. She loved the idea of being his little girl. She wasn't sure how she was going to thank him for everything he had done. The sleepless nights, the caring, the talking to, helping her with math, even all those times she wasn't to sure how she should be. She knew she was strange to them when they first moved in together. She did things a different way while they did it different too. If there was one person that was hard to leave it was Zane.

He walked her into a room and motioned for her to look. She looked at the bed she normally slept in and smiled. A brand new Kimono lay across it. Obviously a father's birthday gift to his daughter. She threw her arms around the nindroid who didn't expect such an act. She was normally calm and collected. But then again Ty never really got things that were brand new since they couldn't afford much. Even all the Kimonos that Ty had before belonged to either Pixal, Skylar, or Nya. She never had one of her own. She walked forward to touch it. It was a nice warm feel to it.

"Should I wear it tonight for the party?" Ty asked. Zane smiled at her.

"I think you had better. I think you'll grow out of it by tomorrow." His jokes had gotten better over the last few months. Borg put a new chip in him that would help him comprehend a bit better.

"Thanks dad…" She said. Zane nodded his head for a moment and looked back up when she stepped toward him again. He saw the look on her face before it disappeared. It only lasted a few moments but he could tell what was going through her mind.

"When?" He asked her. She looked up at him for a moment and shook her head putting Kais present on the bed side table.

"I was going to use tonight to say goodbye to everyone." She sat down on her bed and looked at her hands. She took a labored breath before continuing. "Hydi can't...keep this up. The darkness is to strong. I want...to see mom before I go." She looked up at Zane. Zane silently closed her bedroom door and walked over to her and took her hand. This is very un-Zane-like. He pulled her to him hugging her tightly. It was almost painful.

"You gave me everything I had always wanted, and I wanted to thank you for everything. I only wish I knew how to save you from something that is so naturally you. But I wanted you to know that we're here for you should you choose to come home. Come what may."

"Everytime I'm in your arms dad...I'm home."

"Your not really dating Lloyd are you?" Oh there's the joke…

"Dad...stop it." She giggled wiping her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: Uh oh...haha. Nothing ever goes as planned for Ty does it ;) Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **Glass**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Party**_

It was very nearly seven in the evening when Ty left her room again. Her hair was put up with Kais present. It was a small hair pen that would hopefully hold her now short hair back out of her face. Ty couldn't remember ever having this short of hair. If Noni were to see it now she would probably get mad. She loved messing with her hair. But then again Noni probably had given up on finding her by now. She was that sort of woman. She quickly wondered if Noni actually wanted her in the first place, or if she kept her around to watch her grow into the evil being she was growing into now.

She walked out of the building and saw that a lot of people had gathered. A lot more than last year...actually a lot more then the year before. She sighed nodding to everyone as she walked out. The garden had been decorated by Pixal and Zane. All the lanterns were either blue or silver. Ty's favorite colors despite her eyes always wondering to the color gold for some reason. Perhaps it had something to do with the sun.

She walked off toward the center of the crowd and giggled when Kai picked her up and swung her around a few times before depositing her back on the ground giggling. Her head spun for a moment before she swatted him away playfully.

"Ty look!" Pixal called out pointing to Borg who was being wheeled over by a woman with black hair. Apparently an infatuation happened between himself and one of his lead engineers. Now they were married. Ty waved to them both and Borg waved at her as she ran up.

"Good evening sweetheart." Borg called out taking her hand and kissed it.

"I hope your both having a good evening." Ty was still debating on the fact that she shouldn't or should call Borgs new wife grandmother or not. Some people wouldn't see it as fair to them to be mother or grandmother by someone that wasn't theres. At least that's how Ty seen it. She looked up at the woman not going to her full height almost out of respect for the lady. She wasn't mean or anything, quite the contrary she was actually pretty nice. Which is why she didn't want to make her mad.

"Oh we are sweetheart. We just got back from work though so we're still in our work attire." The woman with soft brown eyes and black hair said. Her name was Daily. A pretty name in Tys opinion. Far better than her own name. Ty however just called her Mrs. Daily trying to remain respectful. She had hoped to get to know her better...however…

"That's alright." Ty said and motioned for them to join the others.

"That is a beautiful Kimono Ty."

"Father gave it to me for my birthday." Ty said looking down at herself. She loved how it fit her perfectly, but then again what did you expect from a nindroid who can scan you and get your perfect specs.

"Zane always had perfect taste in clothing." Pixal said handing them both cups filled with punch. "Do not worry. It hasn't been spiked...yet. I have a feeling someone will spike it by the time the night is over." Pixal said and shrugged. It would be a repeat of the years before.

Ty looked around at her family realizing a lot of what they did was a repeat of the years before. Knowing what's to come was always a comfort for some reason, but Ty didn't really mind either. Quite the contrary. She jumped out of her thoughts when someone threw confetti and rose petals down over her head. Ty gasped and looked around at Lloyd and Hydi. They both laughed and ran. Ty gave chase all the way down to the pond before she had to stop and catch her breath.

"They still act like children sometimes." Misako said to Nya who just nodded her head.

"He's going to be so sad." Nya said. Misako just nodded her head and sighed.

"Does he know?" Misako asked Nya who shook her head.

"At Tys request he wasn't told. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted to see him happy one more time."

"So he's the only one that doesn't know. He's going to be so angry, and sad, and lonely...hurt. My poor boy." Misako tried to hide her tears. She had often hoped that Ty would figure things out and stay.

"Cake!" Cole yelled seeing the cake being carried out of the house by Zane. Of course made by him too.

"Hey Cole where's the baby?" Jay asked from his side of the table.

"I figured it would be to loud for him out here so…" He pulled the baby monitor out of his pocket. "He's sleeping in his crib."

"Did you really made his crib out of an old suitcase Cole?" Daily asked shaking her head.

"Well yeah, I mean we...well we can't afford a crib." Cole blushed looking down at the cake which was placed in front of Ty. Ty looked at all the candles and then looked up at Zane.

"Okay I'm not that old." She said counting 37 candles. Everyone just laughed.

"You said you liked candles." Zane said shrugging before Kai snapped his fingers watching all the candles light instantly. Ty shook her head and took a deep breath closed her eyes making a wish and blew them all out with a little effort.

"What did you wish for?" Lloyd asked. Jay gasped and pointed at Lloyd.

"She can't say! Or it won't come true! Don't make her break her wish Lloyd!" Jay said and pulled something out from under the table and put it on the table. Ty asked. This was unusual. She hardly ever got this many presents. Normally she would have something they all put their money into buying. She sighed looking at the wrapping paper. It was just news paper with tape. So Jay.

"It's my lucky year. My third present." She said pulling the paper off to find a white box. She opened it to see a Gi inside. She blinked and looked over it. It was a pale yellow in color with silver highlights. Even her symbol was on it. Her sun. She sighed and looked at the back. It had Zanes symbol. She turned the smooth fabric around in her fingers before putting it down in the box again trying to remain silent.

"Alright anymore presents before she starts crying!" Jay said pretty loud. Borg wheeled over with his own present. It was a black bag that looked a lot like the original one that got messed up. But this one had her symbol on it as well as a combination of Zanes symbol. Ty looked at it and then at everyone else.

"Did you all just plan to give me stuff to use on my travels?" She asked and looked up at Lloyd who put something on her shoulders. She looked up to see a brand new leather jacket similar to the one she arrived in, but this one was just her size with once again the same mashed up symbols on them.

"How?" She asked. Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew for some time now that you'd be leaving." He said holding out his hand.

"Alright I'll go try them on, but…" She gasped being pushed toward the door.

"Stop explaining yourself and go put on the Gi! I want to see!" Jay yelled.

She ran into her room and pulled off her Kimono. Surprisingly it was a lot heavier than she thought. But then again it was probably for the best because of how brisk it had gotten outside. She pulled on her Gi and looked in the mirror. She slowly turned and smiled at herself.

"Wonder if it'll be warm enough." Ty said to no one in general. But then she heard a lot of motorcycles coming up the driveway. She shook her head pulling on her new jacket and her back was in her hand. Cole came running in the house.

"They want the baby." He pulled Ty into the room where the baby was. He pulled off her jacket and picked up the papoose and put it on Ty.

"N...No Cole! He doesn't like me!" She said watching him put the baby into the papoose and tighten it.

"When I tell you, run at the woods toward Brookstone and don't look back. You remember how to get there?" Cole asked. Ty shook her head and then nodded and shrugged. Cole shook his head throwing her jacket over her shoulders. Tys face was that of panic and slight incomprehensiveness. She knew Cole was speaking, but something was wrong again.

"Ty...promise me...promise me you'll take care of him." Cole grabbed both her shoulders. She nodded. "Promise." She nodded again. Cole shook his head and grabbed her face in his hands. It snapped her out of her panic.

"Promise!" He yelled. This woke the baby. It wailed having been rudely awakened.

"I...I know nothing about babies Cole. What if I go black? What if I hurt the baby!?"

"Ty...I love you. Don't...give up. Your not as black as you think you are. That gold still shines and I wish you could see what I do." Cole said proudly down at her. He led her toward the back door. He unlocked it and slowly opened it Kneeling down. The motorbike gang were throwing the decorations around, the cake had been thrown roughing into Cyrus Borgs lap and he was knocked over. His wife sat beside him trying to help. But he kept her down on the ground with him trying to protect her. Hydi was being held in between Zane and Pixal. Zane looked up seeing movement and spotted Cole.

"Cole...tell Hydi I meant to take her with me...but I can't now." She said to him. Cole nodded his head running his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Where is he!" A purple clad female yelled. Ty slowly made her way toward the woods trying to be stealthy. She hid on one side of the tree and very nearly made it into the woods before anyone noticed...but then the baby began to cry realizing who had him.

"Oh come on kid. You have got to be kidding me." She gasped when a bullet lodged itself in the tree to her left. She turned and ran at the trees.

"Run Ty!" Lloyd yelled. "Don't look back!"

"Shut up!"

Ty could hear the fighting going on from where she was. She ran as fast as she could, but in the dark their wasn't a lot of things she could see. She fell to her knees several times, and more often than she was ready to admit she hit a tree. She heard several bikers running after her. Bullets pelted her surroundings. She didn't want to activate her power at the moment. Night time was never a good time to do that. She needed as much energy as she could to protect the child.

"Damned Gi...why did my color have to be so bright. Wonder if father had a hard time with his Gi being white." She said and jumped over a creek landing on the water and then kept following it. She climbed back up the incline and kept running until she couldn't run anymore.

Her legs felt like lead by this time. She felt like she was running on automatic. She went to sit down against a tree when she lost her footing and fell down a dark hole, her screams echoed over the hilltop and down into the monastery garden. Coles heart stopped. Zane heard it too.

"Oh no…" Cole breathed out. Zane shook his head.

"Not my baby." He whispered and ran at the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: Sorry for the major pauses between chapters. I'm trying to insure that this story gets told perfectly since its the last so I don't want it to seem rushed.**_

* * *

 _ **Glass**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Cold**_

Ty opened her eyes to look up through the ditch she fell into. Or rather she slid down. It wasn't to far down, but she didn't see it and it did scare her when she fell. She sighed trying to slow her heartbeat from that small panic attack. She looked down at the baby in her arms. She pulled her jacket around her tighter to keep the cold at bay. Babies shouldn't ever get cold. She looked up at the moon and nodded her head knowing her sister could feel her. She knew she was alive, but was she close to her dad to tell him that or were they still fighting? Were they alright? What happened to them? Her grandfather was on the ground, and his wife was with him. Hopefully they were alright. Her heart latched onto another thought. She looked around at the darkness that was that ditch. Perhaps they could follow it for a little while and stay hidden.

Ty stood up and kept going on toward where she hoped was the Brookstone village. If she remembered right she was supposed to follow the river, which was frozen right now which was why the ditch was empty. Sort of...her shoes were soaked. She sighed she knew she had a long way ahead of her, and it was night time. She hoped she had enough in her bag to last them until they got to the village. Ty looked down at the baby who was still sniffling, and looking back and forth in the dark.

"Hey squirt its alright I'm not going to hurt you okay? Pfft...like you can answer me anyways." She said and kept going. She stopped every so often to check on the baby she just kept calling Squirt since she didn't just like calling him baby. Eventually she had to stop and climb out of the ditch. She sat down on a rock and looked down at the baby. Alright lets get you something to eat alright? She said pulling her pack off her back and opened it up. She looked inside realizing their was a lot more baby stuff then she thought. She grabbed a bottle of water and pored it into the bottle. She at least saw Cole do this part. It would be the diaper part that she had trouble with. She pulled the baby out from the papoose and looked down at him. His eyes followed the bottle.

"Hungry huh?" She said and put the bottle aside and went back into her pack to pull out the diapers and whips. The baby began to wail and hold his arms out for the bottle. Ty shook her head and kept changing his diaper avoiding his kicking feet.

"Hey the faster I finish changing your diaper the faster we can get to that bottle." She said with a giggle and pulled back on his little pants and wrapped him back up in the blanket. He hated being cold. She smiled softly as the little boy clung to her shivering. She upped her body temperature. Although it would pull at any reserve power she pulled anyways to warm the baby. She leaned back against the tree and looked up at the stars. The bottle in her hands and she placed it into the babies mouth. He suckled it loudly at first, his little fingers wrapped around her pinky.

"You aren't so bad when your not afraid of me." She said her smile disappeared and she pulled her legs up to her chest. "I wonder...what it would have been like to have a sibling." She looked down at the baby who whimpered. Ty rolled her eyes and felt her bottom lip quiver for a moment. She quickly pushed that feeling aside as she normally did. She had no time to grieve. She had to get the baby to Brookstone Village.

"Come on kid. You can eat and run." She said and pulled back on her pack before going on further into the woods.

Ty had stuffed the empty bottle back into the pack and patted the babies back. Her eyes grew wide after it burped. She pulled the baby away from her shoulder. A long line of white goop came down her shoulder.

"Ew…" She looked at the baby whose bottom lip quivered.

"Oh its okay...its okay see…" She said taking the tip of the blanket and wiped the spit up off her shoulder.

"See no harm done...see…" Her hopeful look started to fade.

"Okay I'll level with you, I don't know what i'm doing. So cut me some slack alright?" She turned back almost expecting to see one of her uncles. No one was there except the shadows she left behind. She put him back in the papoose and looked around again.

"Get some sleep squirt...we still have a long way to go." She turned back around and kept walking.

As if the kid knew what was being said and didn't like the idea of having a bedtime he started to cry. Ty shook her head and looked down at him.

"Okay you leave me no choice!" She yelled above the crying. She slowed her walk down and started to sing to him. He looked a little amazed for a moment. Ty never sang before...which was weird. She never knew she could sing anything before. She heard Cole sing this song to the baby for the past few weeks. When she finished the song she looked down at the baby who yawned and nestled into her chest. She felt her heart flip flop in her chest. She never thought this little thing would ever allow her to touch him, much less hold him...but sleep against her. She put her arms gingerly around his tiny body. She began to run.

Just as the sun began to poke over the top of the treetops Ty found her way into Brookstone. She looked around at the buildings everything looked brand new after the battle with the thieves. She looked up at the medical building where Cole's family lived. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. The door was opened a crack and a face appeared.

"Tika…" Ty said happily. Tika threw open the door and smiled at her.

"You and Lloyd work fast." She said looking at the baby.

"Oh no...he's not ours. He's Coles…"

The surprise on Tika's face was mirrored by the woman standing behind her.

"Oh no...not by blood. He's adopted him...well sort of."

"Either he has or hasn't." The old woman said. Ty found this to be all to repetitive. Ty stepped forward as Tika opened the door all the way so she could gain entry. Ty took that one step and her head began to spin.

"Ty?" Coles grandmother walked forward taking the girls arm. "You are a Solarin and you ran all night didn't you? You should have rested."

"Couldn't stop...someone's after the baby." Tika grabbed Ty by the elbow and led her into another room. It was the same room she stayed in before with that wonderfully large futon.

"Alright you and the baby should stay in here. I'll go grab a crib." Tika said pulling a robe out for Ty to wear only to hear light snoring from the futon. She turned to see Ty was curled up around the baby on the futon. She shook her head and walked toward the futon to lay a blanket down on the exhausted girl.

"Pity...it was her birthday too." Tika said looking up at her mother.

"Zane must be worried sick." She said running her fingers over the baby and went to pull him out of the papoos. Tys arms tightened subconsciously.

"She's very protective of a child that isn't hers."

"Solarins are picky about who they let into their hearts. If they get in there...its hard for them to get out again. Only death, mistrust, or misfortune can open an exit. But once out...they can not get back in." The great grandmother said pointing to the door shooing the others out.

"Come now we still have things that need doing. Shoo."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: Still apologizing for how long it takes me to put these out. Been kind of discouraged lately.**_

* * *

 _ **Glass**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Second Half**_

A soft flute could be heard across the garden. It was the first thing Ty heard when she opened her eyes. The next was the smells, of birch, and oak. The leaves were falling all around within the forest leaving the canopy bare. She still felt exhausted even after sleeping. She pulled the blanket around herself and sat there for a moment trying to get some symbolance as to where she was. For some reason she couldn't remember for a moment. Off in the garden there was a woman playing the flute to a baby in another woman's arms.

It was the baby that thrust Ty back to reality. She remembered where she was. This was Brookstone, where Cole came from. The baby was to whom she was supposed to protect.

"Good afternoon Ty dear. Would you like some tea?" Tika asked lifting the baby up and held him out to her.

"I wouldn't. He doesn't to much like me. Cries everytime he…" Tys heart flip flopped when the baby squealed loudly holding his arms out to her. "Oh…" Ty exhaled taking him from Tika.

"I think he likes you."

Ty looked a little bewildered down at the baby. He was looking at her, and she was looking at him. Not really knowing what to say to a baby that couldn't really talk back. She wasn't that knowledgeable about babies like Cole. Only the usual. They eat, sleep, make lots of noise, stink, and poop...which could go right along with stink. Other then that she was at a loss.

"Never had siblings or babysat before?" Tika asked sitting down with a bottle

"No ma'am. I hardly remember my parents. I don't remember if I had any siblings at all." Ty said putting the bottle in the babies mouth.

"You had a horrible beginning didn't you?"

"My mom betrayed us...tried to kill me, and destroyed the realm. I know I survived, but I don't know how many others did. If anyone else did I could very well be the last of my kind. If it weren't for the ninja I'm sure I would have died out in Ninjago." Ty wiped the line of milk from the babies cheek.

"Have you thanked them for their efforts before you left?"

"I was trying to, when we were attacked. I got to my dad, and Hydi...but the others. Not so much."

"Cole would be so sad if you didn't at least say goodbye." Ty nodded her head and looked down at the baby and sighed.

"Good she's awake! She's been out for three blasted days!"

"Grandma! She was exhausted what did you expect? A Solarin running around at night caring for a baby she's not used to caring for. Thats a lot of work!" Tika said scolding the old woman.

"When I was her age I was on my second baby, and managing this medical ward!" She went on and on for nearly fifteen minutes before she stumbled out of earshot.

"Three...days?" Ty looked at Tika who shrugged her shoulders and put some tea down for Ty.

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"But...where's Cole? He was supposed to come...dad…" Ty tried to feel down the line to Hydi, but something was blocking her emotions.

"Its alright child. It might take them some time to get to us since they're being chased. Best be patient."

"Patient! I can't be patient! I have to find my dad! My family! Lloyd…" She looked down at the baby.

"But you promised...didn't you?" Tika said smiling at her. "And your a good ninja right?"

"I was never...taught to be one. I just learned the basics and thats it. I had my weapons." She formed a short sword and pointed it at the sun. "I don't like the feel of this at all. The more we're separated, the more the darkness forms." Ty said touching her chest. She didn't like the shadow forming over her heart. She needed her dad and Cole to hurry so she could run. She already stayed far to long.

* * *

Hydi sat on the ground rubbing her feet. She wasn't built like Ty. She didn't walk all that much, and the fact that it was day time too. She jumped nearly out of her skin when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She recoiled away from the touch. She also wasn't as brave as Ty was.

"Easy...just trying to give you some lunch." Lloyd said handing her a bowl full of noodles. They had been in the woods for nearly three days now. When the fighting started he grabbed Hydi and Kai. Kai was on watch up in the trees at that moment.

"Still not feeling her?" Lloyd asked. Hydi shook her head and looked down at her noodles. Honestly she wasn't sure she wanted to eat the noodles at all. She wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Kai! Lunch." Lloyd called up to Kai who climbed down and scooped up his noodles and headed back up eating them while he watched the woods. Kai came back down in a hurry and put his bowl down.

"Told you building this fire was a bad idea." He told Lloyd and hid behind a tree. Lloyd grabbed Hydis hand and ran her behind a large rock formation. A few moments later they heard a soft shoe hit the leaves and stop. Kai put his fingers to his lips and ran out at the potential enemy. They heard a scream that they knew very well.

"Jay you scream like a girl." Kai said "But thanks for protecting Nya."

Lloyd looked out from around the rock to see Kai hugging his sister and Jay standing there smiling.

"Jay?" Lloyd called down to the blue ninja. Jay smiled and waved at him.

"Anyone seen the others?" Jay asked. Lloyd shook his head and helped Hydi down out of her hiding spot.

"We're all supposed to be heading to Brookstone, but I'm afraid we've lost our way in the darkness." Hydi said

"Says the master of darkness." Jay mumbled. Hydi rolled her eyes.

"You can't find your way in the daytime." Hydi grumbled crossing her arms.

"Ooo burn…" Kai said clapping his friend on the back.

* * *

Cole watched from behind as Zane kept going forward. He could see the worry written on his face. The poor nindroid wasn't sure what to do, much less where to go. They were near Brookstone Cole knew, the trees were exactly what they needed to be. But they weren't going to it. Quite the contrary. They were leading the bikers on a wild goose chase. They kept finding them, and Zane was sure it was because of him. They were able to track him somehow. They didn't need to bring them into Brookstone if they could help it.

"Cole you should go to her." Zane said looking around at Cole. Cole shook his head.

"No way buddy. A ninja never abandons a ninja." He said putting his hand on Zanes shoulder looking out over the forest. They could see Brookstone village from there.

"Do you think they made it? We heard that yell, but we never found her body. Do you thi…" Zane sighed putting his face in his hands. This was the most emotion Cole had seen on Zanes since he met Pixal.

"She's your daughter Zane...I'm sure she's fine. Its the baby I'm worried about." Cole said. Zane narrowed his eyes at Cole.

"Are you referring to the darkness?" Zane looked a little angry to Cole.

"N...No Zane I'm referring to everything. Babies are very gentle beings. A little bit of a jolt and they can break. If these guys got hold of Ty, and I know she'll protect him till her last breath...but will he be hurt in the process?"

"Believe in Ty to do what she must Cole. It's all we have." Cole nodded to Zane and pulled something out of his pocket and lit it and threw it down the mountain side. He heard a lot of yelling as it exploded. They had found some sulfur and created a few powder bombs for small explosions.

"Alright lets get going again." Cole said running back down the mountain side away from where they were climbing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Glass**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Bridge**_

The baby was on his stomach and looking at Ty as she too was on her stomach. She made a silly face at him like she saw Cole do before. The baby squeeled and bounced up and down trying to get up on his hands and knees. No where near being able to walk yet, but it was progress. When they first got him he could just pick up his head and that was it. Now he's so feisty and hyper. She dreaded the day when he started to walk. They wouldn't be able to keep him in one place.

Ty giggled and put a toy on the floor. The baby made a face at the toy and then reached for it. He got angry at his inability to reach it. He got up on his hands and knees and started to rock back and forth. This was major progress, Ty had never seen him do this. But then again she didn't really pay much attention to him in the first place. But it was the first time she saw him do it. She sat back and watched wondering if he'll start crawling. Her heart was wanting him to do this, she wanted to see him crawl. He grew upset and flopped down to afraid to do anything else. Ty smiled down at him and patted his back.

"Wanna try again squirt?" She asked the baby rolled over and looked at her upside down and made a weird face. Ty stopped and looked down at him.

"Oh that time huh?" She asked and heard an audible sound within his diaper. "Oh that time!" Ty heard a laugh from out in the garden. Their were two different girls out there probably her age. They had been picking herbs for pain. One looked up and wiped their brow on their shirt.

"Your son is adorable."

"Oh he isn't mine. I'm watching him for my Uncle Cole. He's…" Ty shook her head and sighed. "We were attacked. I had to run, he told me to go here. He said he'd meet me here." Ty said looking down at the baby and shook her head.

"Coles a Brookstone, he'll be fine." One of them said and smiled proudly.

"I am Setsa, and this is Gima. My younger sister."

"I remember you from last time we were here."

"Yes I am a nurse in training, and she is a herbalist." Gima didn't talk to much, actually she wasn't to sure she heard her talk at all.

"Are you related to Cole?" Ty asked pulling out a diaper and wipes.

"No. We are just lucky to have come to know his Grandmother Misha. We were orphans, and needed work."

"I know that feeling. I am an orphan too. Zane took me in and raised me as his own."

"You mean that silver one?!" Setsa asked rather amazed that she could be attached to someone like that. Ty shrugged her shoulders growing accustomed to being asked the same thing.

"Love is love." Ty whispered and looked at the baby. "Alright lets change that diaper huh?"

"You should really give him a name."

"We don't know if we'll be keeping him. We're checking with the police to see if theirs an amber alert out for him. Some mother out their might be worried sick about you. But she doesn't have to worry. Tys will take care fo you." She said and took the diaper off and gagged. "Okay...thats…" She gagged again. "How does Cole do this and not die!"

(0)

Hydi looked on over the moon lit night. She yawned and looked around at the others sleeping. Jay had his arm around Nya, and Kai was on the other side of Lloyd. Hydi was on watch she had really good ears, and her eyes were great at night. Mostly blind during the day which is mostly why it took her so long to do anything unless the light was off. Ty tended to keep the lights off in her room and just used her own glow to light her way. Lately however her glow had been going out.

Hydi once again checked down the light to feel Ty. Their was a small spark and Hydi gasped. This caught Lloyds attention. He turned and looked at her.

"Everything alright?" Lloyd asked her. Hydi nodded.

"She let me know she was alright, but only a spark. Nothing to defined just in case she was felt." She whispered back to their leader. Lloyd smiled for the first time in days. Sadly their supplies was denteling and they had to make their way to a village soon to stock up. All they had time to do was grab their travel bags and run.

"This is great news Hydi." He yawned and turned over curling back in.

"She should be over that way though...Brookstone." Hydi whispered looking over the trees at the village not to far away. The little platu they were sleeping on allowed for them to see everything. The higher ground. A tiny growl escaped her seeing a light down below. She slowly ducked down and looked around at the others.

"Psst…" She wiggled Kais foot. Kai shot up awake. He touched his sister and Jay.

"What did you see?" Lloyd asked. Hydi leaned over the side of the platu and pointed at a spot not to far from them.

"Stay silent. They may pass us by." Kai said staying silent, but keeping eyes on the light. It was a group of about fifteen watchers.

"Lets bring them down...but quietly." Lloyd said wanting to use the night as cover. "Hydi stay up here...out of sight." Lloyd said. The ninja snuck off down the small slope.

Hydi shivered looking on as she saw them leave. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. She listened...and listened...it was all she could do. About thirty minutes later she saw a dark figure come up the hill. It wasn't her ninja, she knew their color. She made a dash at him her moon blade in the air.

"Hydi its me!" Coles voice from the shadows. "Its me...its alright." He sighed putting his hand on his chest. "You scared me to death. Even ninja aren't that quiet."

"I am a shadow you know." Hydi said and looked around. "Zane?"

"I am here." Zane said sighing quietly coming around the corner with the others.

"What happened?"

"They had caught us and were taking us back to their camp." Cole said "I know this is going to be strange, but...got any food? We haven't eaten in two days."

"Not a lot actually. We were planning to go into Brookstone to get some supplies tomorrow."

"Thats where I told Ty to go with the bean."

"We really need to name that kid." Nya said shaking her head.

"Do you know if she's alright?" Zane asked Hydi. Hydi nodded her head and smiled.

"I only just got a message from her. Just a spark to tell me she's alright. So is the baby."

"A spark?" Jay asked her. She nodded.

"Its like a very tiny picture of herself and the baby."

"Do you think anyone else can pick up this?"

"Only those related to us." Hydi said "Which neither of us has family so thats a no.

(0)

High above the chatting group their was a lone figure, a figure Hydi should know well. A sister that had imprisoned her for many days before Ty rescued and bonded with her. Said picture had been seen by not only Hydi, but this woman as well. The woman watched her sister down below. Instead of the bright purple eyes that they had once shared. hers were replaced by blood red. Her name was very appropriate to her even more so now then it did in the many months she arrived in Ninjago. Exile. She looked around at the bright lantern like of Brookstone.

"Looks like we'll be eating dinner in Brookstone tonight." She told no one in general. She flapped her wings and floated down toward the quiet sleeping town of Brookstone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: I kinda figured with having** **tonsillitis** **I'd be writing less. But nope I have nothing else to do. Also t**_ _ **he reason why you see more Lunarin instead of Solarin is because it was the Solarin world that was destroyed not the Lunarin.**_

* * *

 _ **Glass**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Creepy**_

A loud scream woke Ty from her deep sleep. She looked around the darkened room. The outer doors had been closed by her and the fire had been stoked so the baby was comfortable earlier that night.

She ran over to the baby and picked him up. He was forced from his delightful slumber so was crying frantically. Ty looked around the hallway. Their were nurses and doctors rushing around. What she saw being carried by in a cloth litter was a man clutching his arm. Their was a huge chunk taken out of it, and claw marks down his front. Ty looked mortified.

"Its alright Ty you can take your little brother back to your room. Their isn't any cause for concern. It was just an animal attack." Misha said ushering Ty back into her room and closed the door. Ty looked back at the door that had pretty much been slammed in her face.

"Well...I guess…" She looked down at the baby whose bottom lip was poking out. He really wanted her to know that he wasn't to pleased with being woken up at an unGodly hour. "Well I'm sorry sir, but I was scared. I didn't want to be f…" She jumped when the door opened and in walked her family. Each one seemed to ingroced with a conversation about a lot of people being injured by one animal. They didn't even seem to noticed that Ty was in the room till the baby made it perfectly known that he wasn't pleased by the noise at all. Everyone stopped talking and turned to see Ty holding a baby. Tears were streaming down her own face.

"Dad…" she didn't move though. She was to afraid to move. Dreams teased like this and it turned out to just be shadows.

Zane smiled walking forward toward her only to stop when she took a step back. She put the crying baby on the floor and back away. "I love you." She said opening the door to the garden. "But I can't stay."

"I know...just...let me." Zane felt his heart begin to beg for her to stay. "I want…" He let out a labored breath. "Please." He couldn't let out a proper sentence. In his head he could only think of one thing. 'Is this it? Do I lose my daughter now?'

Ty turned and ran into the darkness.

"Was that Ty?" Misha asked looking horrified. "Don't let her go! Theirs a wild animal out there. We haven't identified it yet." Misha yelled plucking the baby from Coles arms. Hydi had already ran after her along with Lloyd.

"I'll stay with the baby." Nya said shooing the boys out.

Zane ran from the building following Tys small foot prints in the snow.

Not to far away a bright flash enveloped the glade. A large shadow climbed out of the portal and looked around. The scarf hid the face well, but the bright black almost purple hair gave away that it was an lunarin woman. Hydi skidded to a stop just in front of her. She looked panicked for the only Lunarin she knew was her own sister who hated her so. Locking her within a dark room for days without food or water. Left to die.

"Good evening young one. Perhaps you can help me find someone I have lost." The voice was low and almost tender to hear. "A young Solarin that goes by the name of Ty." Hydis eyes roamed over the body of the woman i front of her and suddenly...very suddenly realization shifted from fear to amazement.

Ty ran through the woods. The snow was thick and cold. All she had on was the Gi that Jay gave her. She didn't even have time to grab her coat or bag. The snow came down thicker now then she had ever seen it.

"Ty!" The voice was Zanes. She knew it well for it had been the voice that woke her every morning since she was 12 years old. "Stop please your in danger!" Zane yelled. Ty gasped being shoved down in the snow by an incredible force. It shoved her so hard that it knocked the air from her lungs. She lay there trying to get a breath in, but it pushed her harder. She couldn't get a breath.

"Ice!" A bright blue light enveloped the creature in ice. Zane shoved the creature away from Ty. "Breath…" Zane pulled her onto her side and listened to her taking gulps of air. He could hear her wheezing as he looked at the creature that charged her. It was none other then Exile. Her wings were huge, they had to be in order to carry her.

"Dad...what?" She leaned heavily on Zane when the creature burst through the ice. Her teeth dripped with promise.

"Hows my little sister?" She asked walking forward her clawed hands dripped with red. Probably from those other people she attacked.

"Hydi is no longer your concern." Ty spat doing her best to protect her partner. "Don't go anywhere near her!" Ty growled out.

"Go Ty...run." Zane said throwing a hand full of snow at Exile. They began to run back down the hill. Zane yelled in pain as the claws met titanium. He had thought his armor to be a match for her claws. He was greatly wrong. He fell into the snow, Ty turned and watched as Exile stood over her father. The man who agreed to watch over her till his body gave out.

"No stop please!" She yelled. That darkness...the one that was trying to take her over. The one clawing at her heart for some time now seemed to have shrunk back at the feeling she was having. Of complete and utter despair. Of loss, of helplessness. Why would it back down now when this was when she was the most afraid. It became apparent when she began to feel the ground shake around her. At first she thought it was Cole coming. But she was greatly mistaken.

A dark mass jumped over her completely and landed just short of Zane and threw Exile back into the trees snapping them completely. Ty ran over to Zane and pulled him to her. Cradling his sparking form.

"Dad...dad wake up. We need to run!" Zanes optics onlined for a moment. He spotted the two growling and spitting masses. Red eyes and purple seemed to meet one another.

"Go...please go." Zane tried to nudge her to go on without him. He knew he was much to heavy for her to carry. She shook her head and kissed his forehead. Wet cheek to his she swore not to leave him. The red eyes attacked the purple and once again the ground shook. The seemed harsh and loud but finally the purple eyes stood over the fading red. Finally with one last thrust the red eyed Lunarin faded out and dissipated as if they never were.

Ty saw that the first was walking back toward them. She pulled Zane to her in an attempt to protect him from her. She felt the heavy foot falls in the snow. She cringed feeling the end was coming, but then nothing...what she did feel was a soft hand on her back.

"Are you injured?" The voice...THAT voice. Ty gasped. Zane felt her hold loosen on him. He slowly looked up at Ty who looked at the woman in surprise. He never saw this look on Ty. She smiled and tears just streamed down her face as she let go of him and held her arms up to the womans face. She pulled the scarf down and ran her fingers over her cheeks.

"You found me…" She said. Zane looked at the glowing purple eyes, but the smile said everything. "Noni…?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: Welps this is it. My final chapter to this series. I hope you liked it. Depending on how many reviews I get (Which probably won't be but 1.) depends on if I continue.**_

* * *

 _ **Glass**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Secret Truth**_

Cole looked up having heard the fighting from Noni and Exile. It caught a lot of attention. Hydi stayed at the mouth of the path having been told by some woman not to follow. It would have been to dangerous if she had. Finally the dark shadow of the woman walked from the trail carrying Zane in her arms. He was lightly protesting, even though his back panels were sparking a lot. Beside her padded Ty, she seemed very happy about something. When she finally met up with Hydi the Lunarin ran over to Ty and swatted her.

"Why you want to leave me!" She yelled and put her hands on her hips. Ty shook her head and sighed apologizing a lot. "You are injured." She said seeing the blood on her shoulders from behind shoved down in the snow by Exiles clawed hands.

"She'll survive young one." Noni said and set Zane down near Cole. Cole looked up at the woman who was just about his height which was saying a lot since he was pretty tall for a male. Zane slowly walked over to Cole watching Ty.

"This is Noni."

"You mean Tys sister?" Cole asked. Noni smiled at them.

"Sister...is that what she calls me?" She asked looking around at Ty. Ty shrugged her shoulders at nothing they could really hear. Hydi seemed to have her undivided attention.

"I've been looking everywhere for her. Upon finding out that not only did my father but my mother fall to the people of Ninjago did I realize I hadn't looked here." Noni said looking around at Zane. "Who are you to her?"

"I am her father. I adopted her, and have been taking care of her since she's been gone."

"Ty!" The loud yell signaled Lloyds arrival. He had been searching for her on the other side of the glade.

"Lloyd." She called out and hugged him when he got close enough. Noni smiled seeing the woman she thought a child standing before her. Lloyd picked her up in his arms swinging her around kissing her lightly as he did so.

"Are they?" She asked Zane. Zane shook his head.

"They are not wedded. To young."

"To young? How old are you supposed to be to get married here?"

"Our years are a lot longer then yours." He told her. She nodded her head and looked back around at the young couple.

"She can't stay." Noni said looking at Zane. "you know this and so does she."

"We know…" Zane said lightly.

"Their are still so much for us to do." This slightly surprised Zane.

"By that...how do you mean?"

"I mean the universe is on the verge of collapse. If she does not do as she is designed the universe will be no more and even Ninjago will die out. Two worlds have already collapsed." Noni said and looked up at Ty who came running over to her. Their was a huge smile on her face. To her it was the best feeling to have Noni around along with Zane. Hydi had never felt her this happy before. It was infectious.

"Noni this is Hydi."

"We've met. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have known where to find you."

Hydi fired off a few words in her language to Noni who just giggled and shook her head. Ty blushed having heard those words before and understood them well. Zane shook his head waving them back toward the medical building.

"Perhaps a good nights sleep before leaving then." Zane said.

"Dad what about your injuries?" Ty asked. Zane shook his head and pointed to his head. "Grandfathers on his way with mom?" She said

"Mom? Grandfather? You planted yourself here didn't you?" Noni said almost in a scolding way. "We're not supposed to have roots girl. Nowhere to worry about just in case it plunges."

"Ninjago will never plunge. Not with these ninja around." Ty said officially.

"I do hope you are right child. For if you are not...you will not heal." Noni said looking on at the other ninja who seemed to be warming up around the fire. Nya had the baby in her arms sleeping.

"Hey Ty?" Cole asked looking down at the baby.

"Hum?" Ty asked walking over to him and yawned.

"Thanks." Cole said pulling her to him kissing the top of her head.

"And kissing?" Noni asked amazed. "Who is this?"

"He's kind of my Uncle slash other dad." That was first. She had never refered to Cole as a second father. Ty looked sideways at Cole when she said this to get his full reaction. His face softened at the words and smiled down at her.

"Okay kid...whatever you say. " Cole kissed the top of her head and put his cheek there for a few seconds.

"This is Uncle Jay, Uncle Kai, and this little guy doesn't have a name yet." She pointed to Nya "This is Uncle Kais young sister my Aunt Nya. This is Lloyd my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend...what does...does that mean he's courting you?" Noni stood to her full height. Her head brushed the ceiling.

"Yes." Lloyd said and shrugged.

"She's leaving." Noni said being waved away by Ty. Apparently knowing Noni was all bark and no bite when it came to things like that. Zane had more grit then she did.

"Ty what happened?" Pixals voice came from the door. Ty cringed and looked up at her.

"This is my mom, and Grandfather." Noni looked at Borg riding his wheelchair with a bit of confusion at first. She pointed at him and Ty just burst out laughing.

"Is this what it was like seeing me?" Ty asked the ninja each one either smiled, laughed, or nodded.

"Ty you should have Misha look over your wounds. Now please go." Ty took Hydi's hand and walked out of the door. Pixal looked up at Noni and then at Zane.

"I do believe we have much to discuss." She told them and offered to talk in the garden.

Ty returned with her arms bandaged and a smacked hand for running out of the building on a scary night. Ty looked out in the garden at the three talking. She took a deep breath realizing she had a growing stone in her stomach.

"The darkness...its gone." Hydi said looking at her. "Perhaps it just needed a more experience Lunarin to scary it off."

"Or hold it at bay. It makes me wonder just how long it had been there, and if it was Noni that kept it away." Ty said her head rested on Hydi's shoulder. "You'll come too right?"

"I don't think I have a choice. My soul is yours remember. If you were to go without me...my life would slowly slip away." She said

"Then lets get some sleep...it'll be a long day tomorrow...a day I don't want to come." She said and walked over to a pallet in the corner. Hydi curled up beside her.

Zane walked back into the room and saw his daughter sleeping next to her moon.

"When she arrived here...she didn't even know what love was. She was more of a machine then I was." He said sitting down taking off his Gi so Borg could look over his wounds. It was mostly cosmetic. But it had hurt like hell.

"I'm afraid that was my fault. I never knew what it was. I still don't. Perhaps she can teach me." Noni said and sat down looking up at the moon through the clouds.

It was later on that night Ty woke up and looked around seeing that Lloyd had planted himself on the other side of her. Hydi was drooling on her arm all over again. Yet to her left she could see Zane wide awake. He couldn't sleep. She crawled out from under her watchful protectors and over to Zane. She put her head against his back like she normally did when she wasn't to sure he wanted to talk.

"How long has it been?" Ty asked him. She heard him inhale and pause for a second.

"Not long enough." Zane said. He slowly stood up and walked her out into the garden so not to wake anyone else up with the chat. Hydi peaked out of the door having felt her wake up.

"Ty I want you...I want you to keep my name." He told her.

"Name?" She asked. Zane nodded his head.

"Ty Julien." Zane said and smiled

"I haven't...been completely truthful in a lot of the stories I told you about my parents." Ty told Zane. Zane looked a little surprised. Ty swallowed and sat down.

"We were inside when it happened. I was sitting down at the table studying within the library. My brother was sitting in front of me. It was a normal day, nothing out of place and mom was reading allowed to us. I remember it perfectly. All I remember is mom hugging me from behind. It wasn't unusual because she normally did this. I felt the pain in my back and I guess my brother realized what was going on. He got his sword from its sheath which was against his chair." Ty seemed to be trapped inside a memory. Her eyes were glowing now and Zane could see everything above her as it glowed brightly.

"When I opened my eyes again I saw my brother laying on the ground in cold blood. I picked up his sword and followed the sounds of my mother fighting my father. I rounded the corner just in time to see my mother standing over my father. His dark black hair mixing with the red blood on the ground. My mother rounded on me and growled. She ran at me ready to kill me. I threw my brothers sword and it sunk deep into her chest." Ty looked around at Zane and lifted her shirt to show the dark faded scar in her back. "I woke up days later on Lunar within Nonis home." Ty said and swallowed hard. "I killed my mom."

"It was self defense." Zane told her. "I know...but the sound...that sound. It wouldn't go away. How could I forget something like that. Something so simple." Ty hugged Zane.

"Why did you tell me now?" He asked her.

"I've never told anyone. Not even Noni knew how it really happened. That other story is just what Noni said I should say. Telling people I killed someone might not be a good thing."

"Your secrets safe with me." Zane said kissing the top of her head. Ty seemed to bounce in place and look around for a moment before asking something that seemed to be on her mind for some time.

"Your my dad now...no matter where I go your my dad so please don't forget me." She said "You'll always be my dad." She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him before pulling back. Zane looked surprised as such a kiss, but she really wanted him to know what she meant before running into the room and grabbed her bag and motioned for Hydi to follow. Noni was already awake.

Zane was still glued to one spot before realizing what was going on. Noni opened the portal and looked around at Zane.

"Thank you for caring for her for me." Noni said and smiled at him.

All three of them were gone before they knew it. Zane wasn't sure what to do. He seemed to be planted in that one spot. His daughter was gone.

* * *

The snow was gone, and all the plants seemed to be in full bloom. Spring had already passed and the summer seemed to grow longer. The garden Ty had begun to grow some years back was still maintained by Zane. He sat in the garden looking over the plants. They were already starting to sprout veggies. He wasn't to sure what some of them were since he wasn't the one who planted them, but he was realizing very slowly which ones were which now.

"Those ones are onions and the others are potatoes." The words seemed the surprise him. He turned to look up at the woman staring down at him. The smile on her face was something he had missed over the last six months since she was gone.

"Ty?" He called out and looked at the once girl in front of him.

"Yeah you didn't think I'd be gone forever right?" She asked and held out her arms. Zane jumped up and ran over to her and took her in his arms hugging her tightly to him.

"I wasn't aware androids could cry." Noni said from her spot near the tree lines.

"Nindroid. He has emotions. Even if he says he doesn't." Hydis English was far better now.

"Hey!" Ty yelled waving at Cole who was walking around the yard trying to get a cranky toddler to take a nap. The heat from summer wasn't helping.

"Ty!" He yelled which got the attention of everyone within the house. Soon enough Ty was being glomped by everyone.

"I'm home." Ty whispered to Zane. Zane smiled and kissed to top of her head.

"Welcome back."


End file.
